


Restart

by RainbowLSparrow



Series: Iruka Week 2021 [14]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baby Uzumaki Naruto, Canonical Character Death, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Iruka Appreciation Week, Iruka Week 2021, Kid Fic, M/M, Namikaze Minato Adopts Hatake Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 18:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30008862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowLSparrow/pseuds/RainbowLSparrow
Summary: Story written for the fourth day of Iruka Week 2021.Day 4. Any AU" He had done it for love, Iruka. He wouldn't do it for any other reason than that. He would have never leave home, with his boyfriend and his little brother.  "
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Umino Iruka & Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Iruka Week 2021 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193942
Kudos: 30
Collections: Iruka Week 2021





	Restart

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ricominciare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30008751) by [RainbowLSparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowLSparrow/pseuds/RainbowLSparrow). 



He had done it for love, Iruka. He wouldn't do it for any other reason than that. He would have never leave home, with his boyfriend and his little brother. It was something crazy and he knew very well that maybe they shouldn't have, but when a few days earlier, Kakashi had shown up at his door with Naruto in his arms and his suitcases already in the trunk of the taxi, he hadn't been able to say no.

Kakashi's adoptive parents had died a few months earlier, had been involved in a shooting while working, and had left him alone with his brother Naruto, their newborn son. Kakashi could no longer bear the looks of the whole town, he had already been there as a child when his father died. He couldn't take it a second time. So he had decided to leave. They had a second home in another country, where few knew him and no one would have given him a single look.

They were there now, in Suna. They were barely 18, with a baby to take care of and a country to restart in, without anyone knowing anything about them, but at the same time, where they knew nothing about anyone. It would have been a big challenge.  
When Kakashi showed up at his door, he gave him a choice, he didn't force him to go with them. But Iruka knew very well that in that state he would have never been able to take care of himself, and certainly not of Naruto.

He already knew it was going to be tough, but in that moment sitting on the sofa of their house in Suna, Kakashi's head on his legs, his hair between his fingers, and Naruto resting on his chest, dozing while the two watched a movie on TV, he couldn't help but feel at peace. 


End file.
